


Day Seven: The Fox, the Cat, the Spider, and the Gods of Olympus

by AXEe



Series: General Danvers Week 2017 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Day Seven: Mythology AU, F/F, General Danvers Week, Greek Mythology - Freeform, three stories in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: We do not really mean, we do not really mean that what we are about to say is true.  A story, a story, let it come, let go





	1. The Fox and the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Day Seven of General Danvers Week, Mythology AU, which means to me that you get three stories in one! Because I'm a big nerd and couldn't think of one single idea to do, so I did three. Enjoy :=)

******

We do not really, mean, we do not really mean that what we are about to say is true. A story, a story, let it come, let go

Once there was a Fox, quick, clever, and cunning. One day, the Fox met a Cat, tall and proud, of the blackest fur with a long streak of white running down her back

“Stand aside, please,” the Fox requested “you’re blocking my path”

“Perhaps it is you who is blocking my path,” the Cat retorted. Snarling, the Fox lunged, but the Cat dodged, quick and light, as only cats can do “you’re a very brave little fox,” she told the Fox as she pinned her to the forest floor “braver than most of your kind”

“Maybe you’re just a coward” the Fox spat, not liking the way the Cat ran her fingers across the Fox’s face, but yet couldn’t seem to work up the energy to make her stop

“Oh yes,” the Cat purred “very brave,” she suddenly leaned in and pressed a kiss to the Fox’s lips, grinning as she pulled away “perhaps we’ll met again” she mused a she swiftly got up and slipped into the trees, disappearing…

******

For the next several months, the Fox found herself taking the same path through the forest, hoping to see the Cat again, but she didn’t, until nearly year after their encounter. The Cat sat upon a stump, grooming herself as the Fox approached, grinning as she saw the Fox

“Ah, my brave little Fox,” she purred, getting to her feet and circling the Fox “now, what brings you back here?”

“You” the Fox answered

“Oh?” the Cat murmured “and what is about me that brings you back here?”

In answer, the Fox surged forward and pressed her lips against the Cat’s, kissing her for all she was worth. Laughing, the Cat pulled away

“Ah-ah,” she waggled a finger at the Fox “you’ll have to catch me first” she grinned as she turned and bolted through the underbrush. Grinning, the Fox gave chase, scrabbling through the dense foliage, finding little nooks and crannies to wriggle through as she chased her prey, gasping as the Cat suddenly tackled her from behind

“I thought I was supposed to be chasing you” the Fox panted out as the Cat pressed herself against her

“You still can, if you want,” the Cat replied, she grinned as she leaned in “but I don’t think that you’d want to be chasing me for all eternity” she whispered against the Fox’s lips, eagerly kissing her…

******

Time would pass and the Fox and the Cat would go on to live many lives together. In one life the Fox was called ‘Alex’ and the Cat was ‘Astra’, in another the Cat was a queen and the Fox a peasant girl, in another, the Cat was pirate and the Fox one of her captives. But no matter the name or the place or time, one thing remained the same, they would always find each other and they would always fall in love

This is my story which I have related. If it be sweet, or if it not be sweet, take some elsewhere, and let some come back to me


	2. The Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU of That Scene from "For the Girl Who Has Everything". Cookies to anyone who can spot the in-jokes

******

We do not really, mean, we do not really mean that what we are about to say is true. A story, a story, let it come, let go

Alex grunted as Astra pinned her against the railing

“You know nothing of me!” the Kryptonian hissed, her hand at Alex’s throat

“Oh, no, no,” a voice suddenly tisked “no, no, no this will not do”

Turning, Alex stared at the figure now standing nearby. It was a man, seemingly human, of African descent, old and thin with age, his arms and legs seemed to long for his body, and even his large, bald head seemed too big for his body. He wasn’t particularly tall, barely coming up to Alex’s chest. Dressed in loose robe of African design and leaning against a gnarled staff or walking stick, he didn’t look all that intimidating

Expect, it was how he had just _appeared_ that sent Alex’s instincts into overdrive

“Go away, human,” Astra ordered “this is not your concern”

“Is that so, Daughter of In-Ze?” he asked, he tisked again “so full of stories, your House, heroes, villains,” he grinned “so what does that make you, Astra? Hero? Villain? All of the above?”

“What are you?” Astra hissed. The man grinned and pulled himself up, puffing his chest out proudly

“Anansi” he proclaimed

“Anansi?” Alex repeated, staring at the little man in disbelief “the spider god?”

The little man grinned widely at her, seemingly absurdly proud that she recognized him

“Yes! Anansi!” he cheered suddenly leaping into the air and vaulting over the two women with an inhumane amount of skill “it was I, Anansi, who asked the Sky-God Nyame for the world’s stories, who trapped the leopard Osebo in a pit, caught the Mmoboro hornets in a calabash, and tied Onini the python to a tree. Anansi, who the Sky-God made the god of all stories,” he grinned at the two women “and what a story you two make!” he grinned “so many different versions! In one you, Alex, spared Astra’s life and soon found her on your couch, where you two fell in love. In another, you did stab her with that sword, but again, couldn’t bear to see her die and took her for treatment, where you soon fell in love and eventually had a daughter named ‘CJ Danvers’. In another, it was Astra that your father died to save, not J’onn J’onzz, and so it was she who became director of the DEO,” he grinned “so many different versions, would you like to see?” his hand suddenly shot out, grabbing Astra’s arm.

Alex watched as she jerked and gasped, tears forming in her eyes as she saw _something_ , before Anansi pulled back, as Astra rocked back and forth of her heels, clearly overwhelmed by whatever she had seen

“And now for you” Alex gasped as Anansi’s hand grabbed her arm, watching as the world fell away, as different ‘stories’ flowed around her. In one, she had indeed spared Astra’s life, only for Astra to kiss her and then flee. In another, Alex did stab Astra with the sword but insisted to J’onn that they take her back to the DEO for treatment, where she and Astra fell in love and, years later, would have a daughter named CJ Danvers. In another, Jeremiah had died to save Astra from Hank Henshaw, and so it was Astra who took over the DEO under identity of ‘Ashley Inzeli’.

There were dozens more, hundreds, thousands, but all of them had the same overarching theme; she and Astra would always find each other and fall in love

Gasping, Alex staggered back, finding that it was just her and Astra now. Astra now quietly sat on the ground staring up at the stars

“You saw?” Astra asked quietly

“Yeah,” Alex panted as she slowly lowered herself to the ground, her legs felt like jell-o “yeah, I saw”

“So…what does this now mean?” Astra wondered. Alex remembered how Astra had stroked her cheek during their first meeting, gently brushing her finger across her cheek. But this time, it was Alex who brushed her finger across Astra’s skin, watching as Astra sighed and leaned into her touch

“Well,” Alex sighed as she found herself leaning in “it seems to me, that we really shouldn’t argue with a god”

“No,” Astra whispered “that does not seem wise” she murmured as they both leaned in, drawing the other in for a kiss…

This is my story which I have related. If it be sweet, or if it not be sweet, take some elsewhere, and let some come back to me


	3. In the Footsteps of Orpheus

******

Alex grunted as she punched the couch cushion into submission. It wasn’t _fair_ , why didn’t Astra _listen?!_ It didn’t have to had ended this way, it could have—it _should have_ —ended with Astra being reunited with Kara, not with Alex plunging a sword into her back

Astra was _dead_

Why didn’t she just listen? Why hadn’t Alex found another way?

“There is another way my dear”

Alex jerked at the voice, staring at the woman now standing in the middle of the room. Dressing a flowing toga, or something similar, the woman seemed to _glow_ , radiating soft, golden glow. She was young, not much older than Kara, a wreath of flowers adorned her head, and for some reason Alex recognized her despite having never seen her before

“Persephone” she whispered, the woman smiled

“Yes, very good,” she nodded “granted love stories are usually more Aphrodite’s fair then mine, but, well to be perfectly frank, Athena is pissed, she wanted a longer battle between you two, and Aphrodite just wants you two to fall in love”

“What’s that got to do with me?” Alex wondered

“Do you know the story of Orpheus?” Persephone asked…

******

If asked, Alex couldn’t say with any amount of certainly how they had left her apartment and ended up in the Greek underworld, and then decided that, since this was probably some bizarre dream, not to question it. Soon she found herself before Hades himself. The God of the Dead was, unsurprisingly, a rather gloomy-looking fellow, for one thing he looked like he needed a good tan.

“So,” he sighed “you want Astra back,” he stated “the underworld doesn’t have a revolving door you know,” he pointed out “I swear, every time a person dies, some idiot marches down here and demands that I give them back, its annoying,” he sighed again and gave Alex the once over “but, Athena and Aphrodite insisted, and did Persephone. Even Demeter wants me to give Astra back, and barely talks to me,” he smirked “go on, take her,” he made a shooing motion “but, remember Orpheus, do not look back, just keep walking, she’ll follow you out”

******

The walk back was down right nerve-wracking. For one thing the sprits of the dead crowded around her, and for another, she had no guarantee that Astra was actually behind her, ghosts didn’t make footsteps it seemed, so all she could do was keep walking towards the light from the surface world

Just keep walking she told herself as she stepped into the sunlight, as a hand gently touched her shoulder from behind…

******

Alex jerked up, finding that she was still on her couch, no ancient goddesses stood before her, just her apartment and the TV, tuned to a documentary about the Greek myths

“God, what fucking weird dream” she muttered

“That is one way to put it”

Alex yelped and rolled off the couch onto the floor, staring at Astra now sitting on her coffee table

Astra alive and well, no sword, no wound. She was even dressed in civilian clothing now, a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Alex frowned as she looked around the apartment, noting a few items that hadn’t been there before

“It would appear,” Astra spoke up “that our time spent in the underworld had a rather interesting effect on the mortal world,” she held up a photograph, which showed a picture of Alex and Kara standing on either side of Astra, grinning for the camera “apparently, we have been in a relationship for close to year now” Astra explained

“Huh” Alex murmured, at a loss for words

“You could do far worse,” Astra pointed out “you could have woken up to find that you were dating Maxwell Lord”

Alex threw a pillow at her. Laughing she reached out and pulled Astra into a kiss…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, the end of my take on General Danvers Week :=), so sorry its late, but RL got in the way. Anyway, I hope everybody enjoyed my version and I hope that we'll all do this again sometime, let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
